Chapter Two Ranmaru
by Nightmaric.Dreams
Summary: What if Sunako found someone just like her? Someone who would watch horror movies with her, and hide from the creatures of the light? What if Ranmaru fell in love so true that it could mean the end of his playboy days?


**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters Takenaga, Kyohei, Yuki, Ranmaru, Sunako, Noi, or any other character in The Wallflower. Aya and Yukino Motosawa are my own creations.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had hair as dark as night, skin the color of ivory, and deep blue eyes. Her hair was short, stopping at her shoulders. Her outfit was a black skirt that stopped at her knees, and a top that clung to her feminine form. She had the same black shoes as everyone else, and the socks that went just below her knees were the same color as her top.

Sunako headed towards the women named Yukino dodging the people who were looking back. They were just as surprised as her to see someone that looked like they were going to a funeral. As soon as she stood in close range she stopped.

"Hello, I'm S--," Sunako started before she got interrupted by Yukino.

"Your Sunako," She spoke her voice in a soft, but hoarse tone. As soon as she noticed the questioned expression on Sunako's face she parted her lips and exhaled softly.

"In the rumors I was compared to a Sunako so I just guessed that she was you," Yukino added before she went silent for a reply. Sunako nodded gently confirming that what she guessed was right. She began to wonder how similar they actually were. Yukino turned away as she stood with her back to Sunako. Raising her hand to Yukino's shoulder she wondered what had caused her to turn away.

"I thought…I thought I ran from all of them," Yukino whispered softly under her breath. Confused Sunako turned around, as she did so her nosebleed began. Blinded by a light she turned her back to it copying Yukino's form.

"Why do I see two Sunako's, Noi?" Takenaga asked as he watched the two dark figures. As soon as he saw them they had turned their backs to him.

"One is the new girl Yukino," Noi replied as she tilted her head abit. Her gaze fell upon Takenaga's expression, which seemed to be confused, and surprised. _Sunako has found someone like her…this may be bad._ Takenaga thought as he remembered the deal they all made with the landlady.

"Noi can you go get Kyohei, Yuki, and Ranmaru?" Takenaga asked as he turned his gaze to her. Noi nodded once before she walked off only to disappear in the crowd. He had a feeling that things were going to become chaotic in the Nakahara household.

-Nakahara Household-

"There is actually someone like Sunako?" Yuki spoke softly as he waited for a reply. The only reply he got was a soft nod from Takenaga. Kyohei walked towards Sunako's door as his bare feet rubbed gently against the carpet. Raising his hand slowly in front of his face he threw it slowly upon the door. As he knocked on her door for a moment or two he stopped. "Sunako we're hungry," He said loudly. He knew she was probably watching another horror movie. As soon as the door opened he found not one pair of eyes, but two watching him. Taking a step back he waited for what was going to happen next.

"Kyohei we will just eat out tonight," Ranmaru said as he walked into the room. He held the towel tightly as it hugged his waist. With the slam of the door Kyohei shrugged abit and turned away. The guys all nodded as they got ready putting on their hats, and other accessories.

Ranmaru opened the door, as he got ready to step out only to stop in mid air. There at the door stood the most enchanting women he had ever seen. With long blonde hair loose curls held that together, and blue eyes that made it seem as if they were peering into your soul. She was wearing black pants that hug her hips, and stopped at her heels, a pink sweater that hugged her feminine curves, and black heels.

"Is my sister here?" She asked before moving off to the side. Noi-Chan moved in front of her as she stepped inside beside Takenaga.

"This is Aya Motosawa, Aya this is Ranmaru, Kyohei, Takenaga, and Yuki," Noi-Chan said as she pointed at each one when she said their name.

"Nice to meet you," Takenaga said politely while everyone else nodded in agreement. Everyone moved aside as a dark form moved quickly past them. Aya looked back as she spotted her sister far away.

"See ya," Aya said before she slowly turned away to run after her sister.

"They don't look anything alike," Takenaga said as he watched the two walk out of sight.

"It reminds me of Sunako, and the landlady," Yuki stated before looking over to Ranmaru. Ranmaru stood still his gaze still placed on the spot were Aya had left his sight.

"Let's go eat," Kyohei said as he stepped outside of the household. The others soon followed after him, except one.

"Ranmaru are you coming?" Yuki asked as he stopped. His back was turned to Kyohei, Takenaga, and Noi who had also stopped.

"No, I-I think I had a date tonight," Ranmaru lied as he raised his hand to the side of his face. Pushing his hair off to the side he turned and headed back inside shutting the door after him.

Yuki and them shrugged abit before they began to walk again. Ranmaru waited by the window till they were out of view before he looked away. Parting his lips he inhaled softly before he headed towards Sunako's room. Pausing he held his fist in the air thinking about what he was about to do. After a few knocks the door opened revealing the darkness inside. Sunako stood by the door only peeking her head out as she waited.

"I need you to do me a favor," Ranmaru managed to say before Sunako shut the door in his face. Turning around he headed towards his room as he began to rummage through his possessions. As he stood in front of his closet he pulled out a cardboard box. He headed back towards Sunako's room again with the box. Shifting it abit in his arms he kicked at the door abit. "Sunako, I have something for you," He spoke. As soon as the door opened he stepped inside only to soon be covered by what seemed to be a thick, black curtain. Sunako took the box before setting it down onto the floor. Kneeling she opened it up and peered inside the box as a smile appeared on her face. Inside the box were horror movies, and small boxes of chocolates. Lifting her gaze slightly she stood up in front of him shielding her eyes abit. The curtain hid his form, but she still couldn't stare at him for a long period of time.

"What is the favor," She asked softly with the smile still on her face.


End file.
